Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman)
Kermit the Frog is nikkdisneylover8390's eighth movie-spoof and third Christmas spoof of Frosty the Snowman. It appeared on YouTube on December 5, 2013. ''Cast: *Frosty the Snowman - Kermit the Frog (Muppets)'' *''Karen - The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Professor Hinkle - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Karen's Friends - Kindergardeners (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Jimmy Durante - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Thumper (Bambi)'' *''The Police Man - Chi-Fu (Mulan)'' *''The Ticket Man - Geppetto (Pinocchio)'' *''Santa Claus - Zeus (Hercules)'' *''The School Teacher - Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls)'' ''Chapters: #Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 1 - Introduction'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 2 - Professor Him's Magic Show'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 3 - Kermit Comes to Life/Main Titles'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 4 - Kermit Comes to Life Again'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 5 - Kermit Begins to Melt/The Parade'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 6 - A Ticket to the North Pole'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 7 - The Train Ride/Searcing Fire For PPG'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 8 - Warming Up the Powerpuff Girls/Waiting for Zeus'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 9 - Zeus Arrives Too Late/Kermit Melts'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 10 - Zeus Revives Kermit/Zeus Teaches Him a Lesson'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 11 - Conclusion/Finale'' #''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 12 - End Credits'' ''Contents *FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay'' *''Paramount Means Family Entertainment (syahdan bey)'' *''Home Alone (nikkdisneylover8390 Animal Style) trailer'' *''(Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - Problem Child 2 trailer'' *''Disney Crossover: The Parent Trap (Trailer)'' *''Little Einsteins Blues Big Musical Movie trailer 2'' *''Cineplex - Feature Presentation'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 1 - Introduction'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 2 - Professor Him's Magic Show'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 3 - Kermit Comes to Life/Main Titles'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 4 - Kermit Comes to Life Again'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 5 - Kermit Begins to Melt/The Parade'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 6 - A Ticket to the North Pole'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 7 - The Train Ride/Searcing Fire For PPG'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 8 - Warming Up the Powerpuff Girls/Waiting for Zeus'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 9 - Zeus Arrives Too Late/Kermit Melts'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 10 - Zeus Revives Kermit/Zeus Teaches Him a Lesson'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 11 - Conclusion/Finale'' *''Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) part 12 - End Credits'' *''Golden Films (1995) Company Logo (VHS Capture)'' ''Movie Used: *Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''The Swan Princess (1994)'' ''Voices: *Jimmy Durante'' *''Jackie Vernon'' *''June Foray'' *''Billy De Wolfe'' *''Paul Frees'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Catherine Cavadine'' *''Tara Strong'' *''E.G. Daily'' *''Tom Kane'' *''Peter Behn'' *''Brendon Baerg'' *''Jennifer Hale'' *''James Hong'' *''Christian Rub'' ''Special Thanks: *Jim Henson'' *''Baddwing'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' *''Joe Yaroch'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' ''Dedicated To: *Jules Bass'' *''Arthur Rankin Jr.'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Jimmy Durante'' ''Trivia: *This is the third Christmas spoof of Nikkdisneylover8390. The first two beings Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style), and Taran Claus is Comin' to Town.'' *''This movie-spoof almost looks like Powerpuff Girls Christmas special because of The Powerpuff Girls, HIM, Kindergarteners, and Ms. Keane.'' *''This is the fourth movie-spoof to use the Jim Henson Pictures Logo. The first three beings Frog-A-Doodle, The Great Muppet Detective, and Kermiladdin.'' Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Contents Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas